1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of corrosion resistant coatings, more particularly solvent-based coatings comprising corrosion inhibitors, e.g. of the gelled metal sulfonate-type or of the metal soaps of oxidized petrolatums and waxes.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,535 to Donald D. Carlos and Keith Friley teaches hydrocarbon oxidate compositions comprising the reaction products of (a) hydrocarbon oxidates or their metal salts with; (b) polyamines; and (c) copolymer(s) of olefin and a comonomer of an unsaturated carboxylic acid or a vinyl ester of a saturated carboxylic acid and further comprising a wax oxidate, a petrolatum oxidate or mixtures. Such products have very high viscosity and sinewy characteristics. These "oxwax" products can be employed in the compositions of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,877 to Nikles et al teaches wax-like bis-1-n-octadecyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl bicyclo [2,2,1]hept-5-ene-endo,exo-2,3-dicarboxylate in his Example 9.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,427 to Sauter reaches compositions comprising carnauba wax and piperidino compounds.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,380 to Gribens et al teaches compositions comprising piperidinium-pentamethylene compounds with paraffin wax in the preparation of polyepichlorohydran aerosol gaskets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,912 to Kalopissie et al teaches cosmetic compositions for application to the skin or hair comprising natural waxes and piperidinyl derivatives.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,474 to Kohda et al teaches treatment of allergic symptoms with compositions comprising emulsified wax and piperidinopropiophenone hydrochloride.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,703 to Amann et al teaches piperidine derivatives in combination with lubricants such as waxes for molding compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,564 to Minagawa et al teaches synthetic resin stabilizers comprising piperidine and wax ester lubricants.
U.S. patents on the preferred organic sulfonates discussed in this specification include:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,643 to Rogers--Continental Oil Company (now Witco's);
U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,115 to McMillen--Lubrizol Corporation;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,242,079 to McMillen--Lubrizol Corporation;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,500 to Forsberg--Lubrizol Corporation
U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,976 to Forsberg--Lubrizol Corporation
None of the prior art teaches the discovery of the present invention, that the combination of gelled metal sulfonates with sterically hindered tertiary amines dramatically improves corrosion protection, e.g. weathering, salt spray.